


WORTH

by LadyVonStrife



Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Siege: Thor, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), iron - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Humor, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, Mystery, Romance, Superheroes, Tragedy, stan lee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVonStrife/pseuds/LadyVonStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Aftermath of Loki's destruction where an army of invisible creatures forces the Avengers to gather once more. Unable to see and scathe the creatures, Loki urges the Avengers to seek out the mysterious woman who had survived the attack. However, the world they were about to enter was a world they would soon regret finding and as move lives are saved, the cost for freedom is higher than ever. An abrupt change in Loki's demeanor provides as a vitality for the survival of the woman he falls for, however, the price for freedom is sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORTH

 

**"Well I guess, it's worth a look…"**

_An Avengers Fan Fiction_

* * *

_Set in the Aftermath of Loki's destruction where an army of invisible creatures forces the Avengers to gather once more. Unable to see and scathe the creatures, Loki urges the Avengers to seek out the mysterious woman who had survived the attack. However, the world they were about to enter was a world they would soon regret finding and as move lives are saved, the cost for freedom is higher than ever._ _An abrupt change in Loki's demeanor provides as a vitality for the survival of the woman he falls for, however, the price for freedom is sacrifice._

* * *

Genre: General, Action, Mystery, Romance, Sci-fi

Rated: T-M

 **AN** : This is another product of a huge fanbase frenzy I have for Marvel, now particularly on Loki Laufeyson. The Avengers was a great watch in my opinion, was really satisfied by the adaptation. I am in nowhere means an expert of the Marvel-Avengers world and so I have decided to write a spin-off based off on my own interpretation of their world so expect some inconsistencies. More on my blurbs later!

* * *

**One: The Search**

* * *

LOKI

* * *

Iridescence…the Earth continues to emit a spectrum of beautiful light.

I do not admit to such pleasure from watching the mortals but the simplistic calm of the Earth's rotation participates actively in my enlightenment. My sentence has forced me to delve into my half-brother's traits. At first, it was quite sickening to hear him speak of Midgard as its inhabitants would address it.  _Earth_ … plain, nonsensical sphere of mortals and yet it would seem life there was more pleasant than any other realm.

Three years had passed since my rebellion and I soon find myself in mutual fascination with planet he has grown so fond of. It was always his mortal lover, Jane- the woman of science who became the reason for the change of his proud heart and yet I still find myself without understanding of his ability to harbor such a need to protect others besides his own people.

If _I_  were made king, I would heed the wishes and improvement of my own at priority. I would build my empire and waste time solely for its progress. _But that day would never come._

My intentions were so clear and direct and yet people brand it with such selfishness they call mine. But maybe, I was never meant for the throne. Maybe I was meant for more. It has been proven time and again that the depths of space are far more mysterious and enticing to step foot on and to discover more about it would bring me more purpose than before.

Perhaps it has come for my time to tread the galaxy beyond and understand the true meaning of what they call…humanity.

Even from a distance.

I have travelled the Earth in my mind's eye countless of times. I have searched every nook and corner and counted the hairs and feathers of ever race and specie but I have yet to taste the sweetness of mortality. Do not get me wrong, I am not adept to stripping myself of power but at times, I am stricken with luck to witness the past of one but only so rare. It was always times like that where I would wish to be just a normal person reading from a book.

Yet, time ceases to go by fast when you're a god of Asgard but to spend an hour to drink from their cups and feel the comfort of simple conversation is priceless still.  _Only then could I finally feel free…_

My perspective of the human realm was entrapped in a loop of planned events but I was utterly wrong. The interest on simple disruptions and joy fascinates me which have strangely served as comforting thoughts to ponder upon as I remain night and day caged within the walls of my realm. Though I was given mercy and relieved from my banishment and isolation, I am still, in a literal sense, in shackles… Weights were bound to my wrists in the form of gauntlets and this strange magic was something I could only conclude as power drawn from the Tesseract.  _Anything was better than being shunned in the room with no doors._

I do regret my poor decisions and I am more than willing to oblige to serve what is due me but I still yearn for freedom.

The lingering thoughts of the Earth's past may have brought about such an ugly façade from other watchers. It was rare to see humanity defined in their literature as kind, ever-loving and peaceful individuals and yet it was not all lost. That is what others would say in the least. I still firmly believed that subjugation was of paramount consideration. Just, not now.

There are times when I yearn to find out more but I could only hope. I was merely a shadow in the darkness of the night sky. An unencumbered soul longing for retribution and the more time I pass from being acquitted for my treasons, so does my interest in all else decline.

_What else was left for me to look forward to? I was bound to a dull life without any hope for fulfillment._

And yet when all of my wishful thinking was for my free abandonment, I've turned witness to an extraordinary event which I could safely say was not made by human hands. I have made a discovery which has changed my life forever.

Time may have escaped the Fates that day. It was a rare occasion for the other gods to catch a glimpse of the past without paying any price especially if the memories did not belong to one's own. I was never sure if I was truly meant to stand witness to a mortal child' s escape from death. It was an eerie sight to see the thunder cycle purge the earth and set forth a storm which had inhabited the whole city of Remeron. Maelstroms of dirty water and debris corrupted its peace. The memory centers on a rooftop where men in odd looking clothing stood shaken and anxious and at their side stood a very troubled girl, drenched in rain water and what looked like tints of blood. They were about eight stories from the pit and all of their eyes darted toward the black depths.

The girl spoke, "We have to do something!" her tone was quite frantic.

A man twice her size stood to block her from stepping towards the ledge, "I know this is hard but if we push through, I can assure you that we'd lose more lives…"

The girl put a hand on the man's side now and gripped it, "You were sent here to help! You're not telling me that you're gonna let that child die while we get hoisted up that chopper!" her eyes drilled through them like a sharp blade and the man could only look at her in utter disappointment.

The man looked like he was filled with more fear than guilt, "I'm so sorry…there's nothing else we can do!"

"No…" The girl released the man now but her expression began to shift from distraught to all seriousness. I creased my temple as I continued to watch in all curiosity, "You're right, there's nothing else that you can do but, there's something that  _I_ can…" The girl without hesitation pushed the man aside and jumped down the tall structure. My eyes shot wide at the sight of the girl entering much danger. Her fall created a harsh sound that the men couldn't help but shout out of shock. The scene had now shifted into the very depths of the flood, where the child was spotted floating almost lifelessly with the current. The water was very dark and only a strange flicker of light began to approach the location of the little boy. He had looked like he was no older than seven, the same age that my brother and I were told about the claim to the throne… Such a young age to meet one's end and yet it was the same in any other realm.

Life ends all so suddenly but clearly luck had smiled on the child that day for one brave girl had decided to change the threads of time. The peculiar light began to ascend from the black water and as the scene began to focus more on that light, it was becoming clear that the beacon was emanating from a pair of eyes which glowed unnaturally. The girl had finally taken hold of the little boy who was fighting for his life but as all broken fates occur, the escape was never easy. As if some unseen force sent by the gods of death saw the event occur, the girl began to struggle from something…unseen. She was fighting a force dragging her apart from the boy she was rescuing and yet she remained steadfast in her mission. She never looked like she struggled for air, nor did she ever display any trouble with her vision and all so suddenly the memory began to blur.

Something at present felt amiss. The scenery shifted into Asgard and I began to notice the whole of the realm was unstable. The shaking of the ground caused a commotion that the guards sent to watch me were scattered to help the civilians. My brother rushed to the gates as I turned to race to the armory. By some instinct, I was drawn to the vault where the Tesseract was held. I forcefully opened the door and rushed inside. I was stunned at the glowing cask and I didn't know how to take action.

If I was caught inside the vault without being able to halt the fluctuation the Tesseract was causing, I would be accused of another revolt but nevertheless the attempt in itself would brand me of guilt, still I knew that retribution had to be done. And with what little magic left I had for my use, I had gathered the nearest supply of liquid and turned it into a sphere. I forced myself to encapsulate the sphere around the Tesseract despite the fact that the gauntlets were preventing the use of my inborn power. It took me a lot of my strength to form the sphere and when I could no longer control it, I directed my power towards the Tesseract and soon enough I found myself blinded by silver light, falling to the cold floor, weakened and barely conscious. Luckily, my efforts were not wasted for before I lost all consciousness, Asgard began to calm and I found myself in deep slumber.

* * *

The morn struck me all quite surprisingly, the light gave such a glare that opening my eyes came as a challenge. I hoisted my whole body to rouse and was soon made aware that I woke not by the light of day but noon. I was greeted by news from my mother stating the events that had occurred the night before. I was told that the Tesseract had caused an invariable amount of time warps from a number of realms but luckily the aqua sphere was able to contain its power from causing anymore disruptions. For that, I was awarded to roam around Asgard more freely despite still having eyes on my every move. The chains connecting the heavy gauntlets were also removed which gave quite an ease to my movement. Little by little, my brother had encouraged me to join the Warriors three and Lady Sif for meals, I would at times, but all was civil.

I preferred my solitude roaming around my so called home but I was often found at watch on the walkway towards the gates. I was always gifted with the eye of time and space...There, I continued watching the Earth. Quite honestly, I was entranced by finding the astounding girl from the memory.  _The girl who I believed could give me a new reason for living…_

The search went for days and days and I was beginning to become so desperate that I formed shadow-selves and allowed them to linger on earth to be my extra set of eyes but truly, the day that I found her was the day that I had stopped looking. For what kind coincidence was brought that night when the stars declined from the heavens to dress the mundane sky that the same orbs of light I saw in the shallow depths of the storm was blinking towards me.

It was her, standing alone, perched into her balcony darting the moon unknowingly staring into my eyes. She has grown into quite a woman, still with similar features and yet something about had changed. I didn't know how to point out what had changed but I felt that something peculiar dragged me more towards her.

I never blinked. I was too afraid that if I did, she'd disappear and losing sight of her was not an option. Ironically, I wasn't the only watching that night and those beings from other realms clearly prepared a loud means to show their interest.

Without any reprise, she drew a silvery blade-almost invisible and frost-like from her sleeve. Without taking any breaths, she leaped from the balcony with such swiftness that it was difficult to follow her movement as she landed on a grassy yard. Soon enough, she was swinging her blade like slicing through hard air. The cuts brought about a red blanket on the muddy ground. It was the same look she etched that time on the water, and like the memory, she had no trace of fear and hesitation as she fought. She took a short time to clean the blade but it was too long until the invisible howling formed into black mists and I was finally able to see the creatures she was facing. They did not look the least bit familiar to me. They were emanating a sort of evil that I have not seen before. I did not exactly see clear enough to give such detail to those things, but, most of the time, I saw moving shadows of sharp clawed creatures coming towards her. She never lost concentration and her prowess truly showed as she continued to slash at the shadow-monsters. It didn't take too long 'til she was able to finish each one that pursued her. The finesse of her movements defined her experience that even when her combatants grew in number, she never looked fatigued. I was too stunned to exemplify the details of what had happened that night. My reactions were limited to squinting and gaping and yet my heart raced when I was the arachnid creatures able to break through her defenses and pierce her skin. Despite the cuts and bruises, she never showed any sign of serious pain and at times sparks would come from her hands as what I could only describe as frost forming from her fingertips creeping into the creatures' shell. She was scathed and dirtied and yet her determination never went away. _Who was this woman, or rather, what was she really?_

Questions began forming in my head and it was getting harder and harder to deny her of her immortality from seeing her cuts heal quite instantly. How that was even possible was beyond my understanding, unless she was of  _my_  kind or…something stronger.

As if on cue, I was summoned back to my quarters, left wondering more about the identity of that woman and I could only look forward to dreaming of meeting her.

* * *

**The Great Hall, Asgard**

"There have been a number of messages from the human force you have joined. They have been requiring your assistance, your grace," My mother spoke to my brother like she would a true king but her emotions were still that of a mother lecturing a child. She looked at him with concern.

Thor sighed, "I dare not meddle into human matters all so suddenly. Father would agree with me,"

"He dares not but  _you_  do. After the threat imposed by your brother not too long ago, you owe a debt to continually work for their peace and such a vulnerable race needs our kind. Your Jane, needs you,"

"Speak not of Jane. The last time I came to see her, I have brought in more harm than peace,"

"She would rather have you by her side in danger than not to have you at all. Do what is right and ponder on this,"

"I will. Thank You mother,"

* * *

For the past month, I have noticed creatures of the same kind that she fought lurking about the earth. It was quite disturbing to see what the humans would label as "unexplained mass murders," was not handled well. There were several attempts to fight back against the invisible forces but as far as I noticed, no human weaponry seemed to work. So far, it was only that woman who was able to see and slay those things, unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found and the current distress that the monsters were creating, the more the human alliance that my brother joined took interest in investigating the said occurrences. It was a wise choice to follow in my opinion. And truly, even those not among the mundane grew restless by the plague.

My brother finally descended from Asgard to attend to a meeting as advised by the S.H.I.E.L.D. council. It was typical for him to meddle with human matters but I would conclude that this would be an exception. I had opted to watch the meeting from above; I had thought that the situation would bring about a need to find the woman behind the silver blade.

I had mentioned her quite a number of times to my brother but he never had a chance to witness her in action nor see what she actually looked like. I was never quite sure if he even paid much care to my stories but in the least, the human race was very lucky that he cared for them.

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

Nick Fury took a deep breath before he spoke, clearly, he was distressed like any law enforcer on Earth of the current situation, "Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this meeting,"

"Yes, yes, please save us the introduction and just tell us what's wrong," it was Tony Stark who spoke with such haste. He got up from his seat and set on to fiddle with the technology that the conference room had installed.

Fury continued, "We are all threatened gentlemen,"

" _Again_ , we are all threatened again," Stark interjected without facing the man with the eye patch.

"Do we have details on the said units, sir?" Steve Rogers sat upright as he reached for the files set on the table. I believe he was the only person set out on listening to Fury.

Nick sighed and leaned on the table, "Have you ever fought an unseen enemy Captain?"

The man known as Captain America winced as he looked towards Fury's direction, "You mean invisible? In a literal sense?" Nick Fury shook his head,

Clint Barton, the Hawkeye, came jumping from the foyer clearly from overhearing the discussion, "Unseen as in ghost unseen or magician unseen?"

Tony Stark scoffed and made a weird look as he faced his comrades, "You actually believe in those things agent Barton?"

"We faced ETs in the past. And I'm standing right next to a," Barton took a moment to assess my brother who remained oddly composed throughout the conversation, "Uh… Thor,"

My brother finally spoke, "I will take that as a compliment," he flashed one of those insane grins of his and patted Hawkeye hard on the back making him fumble.

"So… what  _are_  we dealing with Nick? I, personally, don't believe in ghosts,"

"Well Stark," Nick Fury motioned for one of his men to ready the screen, "Something quite worse,"

Stark snarled, "Genetic mutation? Oooh, are the X-men real?" Tony's sarcastic remark made quite a few eyes roll as the screen began to project an image,

"Believe me, if they were…" Fury mumbled something before he continued, "I wouldn't call you. Take a look at the footage gentlemen,"

The footage was a melee of events that occurred within the last month, the most recent was a Middle Eastern attack in what clearly looked like a massacre.

Stark was the first to draw away from disgust, "I've seen the acts of war first hand but jeez, that guy was just abruptly sawed in half!"

Barton continued watching, "More like sawed by thin air. What the hell was that?"

"Sir, this could be the Tesseract, I know it is," Rogers was the most disturbed by the footage. I couldn't blame him, it was far worse that what I have seen in the past.

"Our investigation has come up with zero connections to the Tesseract, and if you have theories you better consult with our friend here," Fury gestured towards my brother now,

Thor shook his head, "There hasn't been any insurgencies by the cask, only a mild instability but nothing that could have affected Earth,"

"That's why I have brought you all here," Nick stood now and glanced at each of his newly formed allies, "I want… well I am asking you all to find out. Romanov's already in the move,"

"Now or never gentlemen," There was a moment of shared silence but the answer was written in their faces even before Fury finished speaking.

"What do you have in mind sir?"

Nick grinned, "There's only one way to find out who we're facing,"

* * *

**_Somewhere in Germany, Night_ **

"What the hell are these things? We can barely see them!" Stark was utilizing his technological weaponry as he attempted to target the things attacking them,

Hawkeye struggled to keep pace as he climbed to have a better aim, "Oh we see them allright, they're just so damn fast!"

My brother took a moment to breath, "Well if human weaponry won't work on them the let's try…" Thor hoisted up Mjolnir and looked up at the heavens; he was summoning thunder, "Nature!" With one pound on the Earth's surface, a surge of white-blue light struck the monsters finally affecting their movement,

Steve let out a whistle, "We'll leave the rest to you,"

But to my disbelief, Mjolnir's power wasn't enough. It took only a moment for the creatures to resurface and this had caused quite a stir. If the Avengers aren't even able to kill off the creatures then the threat could spread as wide as other realms. It was clear that the search for that woman was no longer only mine to bear.

I could no longer watch idly by.

"Thor…you must retreat, it is the wise choice,"

Thor grunted, "Know your place brother! We could handle this,"

The monsters were gradually increasing in number, enough to circle my brother and his friends,

Rogers threw his S.H.I.E.L.D. to create a walkway, "I don't think it's the right time to speak to the voices in your head,"

"I think we all heard that and it's not a bad idea, JARVIS, voice identification," Stark had been blasting beams from his armored palm in his attempt to keep the monsters from close contact,

Barton sprinted down, "Definitely not someone we want to see again,"

They were still struggling to break the defenses of the horde but the ending was clear, it was time that I interjected even if it was an unwelcome gesture,

"I'm pulling you all out now!" And with a single stroke of lightning and the borrowed powers of Asgard, we were transported back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. The impact of the transport was abrupt making the Avengers stumble as they landed. To my surprise, I too was transported to their base and my presence barely helped their situation. My brother was the first to spot me or rather hoist me up by the collar and drag me towards the wall, "What have you done?"

My hand shot up to control the pressure on his wrists, I was barely breathing but my brother's temper was always taken over by pride, "I believe I just saved your lives!" Realizing his rushed decision to corner me, he let me go but Nick Fury's men thought to keep sentiment.

"I mean no harm," my eyes never really met my former foes, I was more attentive to keep civility intact, after all, I held important information.

Fury frowned, "Yeah well, you can't be too sure. What the hell happened out there?" his tone was neither furious nor disruptive.

It was Captain America who explained, "We were outnumbered, guy pulled us out,"

Hawkeye stood as he grabbed an arrow and as I've guessed he planned to shoot it at me again, "More like we were useless,"

Stark took off his helm and dragged himself to a seat, "But we're alive, thanks to uh-" he pointed at me, "…mister world domination over there so, I say we give him a little break,"

"This is on you clowns. At ease gentlemen," Fury never shifted his attention and placed all eyes on me, so did the others.

We were gestured to occupy the seats around the conference room of course, my brother made sure that I was wearing the gauntlets and hadn't thought of leaving my side. The darkness in their eyes was very evident but it was agent Romanov who eyed me with the most distaste.

"What are you doing here brother?" Thor's tone was embroidered with steel.

"To help,"

Fury laughed, "You? Help us? What's the catch? 80% of the human population bowing down to you?" it didn't take long for him to point a gun at me. However useless it was, I was unnerved, "You're not going to give us some sort of Ant-Boot lecture now are you?

I shook my head and looked at him directly now, not minding his dark humor, "I ask for nothing in return," it was of course not the whole truth. It was a part of my selfishness and yearning to know the identity of the woman who was badly needed. And a little retribution wouldn't hurt the chances of my freedom.

"Yeah that's something easy to believe," Natasha Romanov walked across the room, eyeing me still.

"No, he's right. He's wearing anointed gauntlets, he can't hurt us and any attempts would be dealt with immediately," my brother spoke in what I assumed as part of my defense, "tell us brother, what is it that is so important for you to leave Asgard?"

"Your weapons," I now referred to Fury and the other mortals, "will not work against them,"

Fury was quick to rebbuttle, "So what are you saying, we just hand you the staff and let you go on your scurry way?"

My face hardened, "No, but I do know someone or rather I have seen only one person successful in pursuit,"

Nick placed a hand to his jaw, "Really? Who?" his tone was sarcastic, clearly no one was taking me seriously.

I took a moment to ponder, "I do not know her identity but…"

Fury walked towards me now, "You don't know her identity-?" he paused to edit, "Female, huh, we're going places," Fury rolled his eyes and put away his gun.

"Sir, I don't think your sarcasm is going to help us," Rogers grew impatient as did I. He dropped his S.H.I.E.L.D. and took of his helm,

I was irritated but I couldn't let their silly banter break me, "But…" I continued, "I do know what she looks like,"

"Now what, you're gonna," Stark made weird hand gestures as he spoke, "paint us a picture? Please…" Stark kept on mumbling his weird human comments as he looked away.

I cocked a brow, "If you prefer it,"

Thor placed an arm to my shoulder, "You must speak no lies to us brother,"

"I'm not lying," my eyes narrowed now, on each of them.

Fury let out a sigh, "Fine, Romanov, give him a pen and paper," Romanov gave him an unenthused look, "You're crazy," he spoke to me now, "But you're also a god,"

Natasha Romanov threw the materials at me and I began to sketch her features through memory. Every one of them gawked as I drew. I was surprised to see my work tirelessly form. It didn't take me too long to finish,

"That's her brother? I never knew you had a talent for illustration,"

Rogers took the paper from my hands as I stood to give them space to file some recognition at the subject, "Wow… she's…she's…"

"A babe," Clint Barton finished his sentence making Romanov roll her eyes at his comment but as they were huddled together to let the details of the drawing sink in, it was Stark who felt like he had seen her before.

I had narrated the time warp that had incurred and the memories I saw. I was almost amazed at their willingness to listen to my absurd story but considering the situation they would take in any available option in hand. Soon enough, Fury had mobilized his team to search for a match.

"Anything else you can tell us about her?" Stark asked as if delved in much curiosity.

I placed hand to my chin as I walked towards a window, "Well… she has long golden hair and blue eyes like that of frost…probably around Romanov's age,"

"Stalker," Stark said as he coughed in mockery.

Stark scratched his head, "Where have I seen her before?" His eyes went in all directions until he clasped his hands and moved toward Fury, "Get me Pepper,"

* * *

"Well, she's familiar alright," it was Stark's lover speaking through the screen,

"Who is she Pepper?"

"Well Tony, if you would've gone to the meeting with me you would know," For a while Stark and Pepper Pots glared at each other but it was Romanov who grew impatient,

"Could we please save the LQs and get on with this,"

"Fine," Pepper took another look at the picture, "Her name is Dylan Sinclair,"

I repeated her name in mind. Finally…

Stark was startled, "Sinc-Sinclair?"

Fury raised his brows, "You know her Mr. Stark?"

Pepper spoke in his behalf, "He does, unfortunately just by reputation,"

Romanov and Barton went to check their data base for the woman now identified as Dylan Sinclair and by the looks on their faces, she seemed like a very interesting woman.

"Agents, anything?"

Clint Barton read from the database, "Mostly classified information, she seems like she has a backer,"

Romanov continued, "Sinclair, Dylan B., registered physician, Trauma and Heart Surge, experience in clinical psych and current acting CEO for Sinclair Conglo…head honcho, huh,"

"Seems like an important person," Rogers joined the two to view her files, "Currently working at JHU, whereabouts are in Remeron (2006) now a freelance agent," Rogers eyes shifted to right side of the screen, "What is this? Project Beatrice, XX Mundi?" Rogers waited for answers to come from the two agents but the two looked as puzzled as he was.

"Though I do not understand most of your human speech, it would be safe to say that most of your information is hardly helpful," Thor spoke with much seriousness,

"Yeah well, that's all we got so far, have you had any contact with her Ms. Potts?"

"Sorry Natasha, none since the meeting. Speaking of which I have one to get to. Tell Iron Man that when he decides to go home, I won't be there,"

"I wouldn't be surprised," I finally broke my silence, "I haven't seen her for quite a while,"

All eyes were on me now, as if my statement was some sort of code they couldn't decipher. I shook my head and frowned. I was growing tired of their bickering. The whole world was in danger and having said that from experience of trying to control their precious Earth, I'd say I cared more than they did.

Fury motioned for Romanov and Barton to take stationed at the outer deck of the headquarters where their aircrafts were stationed. Fury held Rogers' S.H.I.E.L.D. then slid it across the table towards their Captain America, "Got a mission for me sir?"

Nick smiled at Rogers', "Time for us to introduce ourselves,"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> All Angelic, prophetic and holy reference is purely fiction. I have created my own interpretation of its history and is by no means a way of disrespect or blasphemy against any (church particularly the Christian). I have strong beliefs which lay separate from my world of fictional writing. Mephistophiles and John Dee are based on historical figures (mythical and real) as I have read in some of my researches.
> 
>  
> 
> Dylan Sinclair ©LVS (as well as Mephistophiles and John Dee renditions in this story)
> 
> For more of the story visit http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8115346/1/Worth
> 
> The Avengers, Thanos, Chitauri, Hela, Mephisto ©Marvel
> 
> Worth (c) LVS


End file.
